The Disappearance of Ginny
by lestrange101
Summary: At the start of Harry, Ron and Hermione's seventh year, Ginny Weasley suddenly vanishes from her own home. Pairings: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Read and Review...**

**Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious?**

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

Fred and George Weasley broke into fits of laughter at seeing Ron's face go a bright shade of red.

"COME DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE!"

"Hurry up Ron, your mother wants to talk to you," called Hermione Granger who had just entered the twin's room with a puzzled expression.

"Blimey, Hermione, they framed me, honest," sighed Ron giving the hysterical twins a pointed glance.

"FOR MERLIN SAKES BOY, YOU GET DOWN HERE!"

Ron gulped. "Damn, I really wish I was seventeen now. I wouldn't mind putting you two in a body-bind curse for the rest of eternity!" he spat. Fred and George Weasley both let out exaggerated sighs. "Wonder that would be like?" said Fred nudging George.

--

"And if I ever hear about the gnomes swearing and throwing dung at the neighbors again mister, they'll be no new robes for you next year!" concluded an agitated looking Mrs. Weasley. Ron sighed.

"Mother, that's hardly a reasonable punishment. I suggest..,"

"Shut up Percy, no one wants your opinion," interjected Fred Weasley before taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Percy smacked down his teacup and marched out the back door into the garden.

"Sensitive, isn't he?" Ron sniggered.

--

Mrs. Weasley seemed to have gotten over her screaming mood and was currently cooking up a storm.

"When's Harry going to come?" asked Hermione who was reading and re-reading the textbook list. Ron, Ginny and Hermione were all waiting for Harry Potter to come so they could all head to Diagon Alley to get school supplies. They were doing extreme last-minute shopping since they would be on the Hogwarts Express the next morning.

"Any minute now," Mrs. Weasley replied.

As if on cue, the flames in the fireplace turned green and a familiar looking boy stepped into the kitchen. "Harry!" screamed a jovial Hermione who ran over to give him a hug. "Hi m'ione," said Harry in a muffled voice.

"Harry dear, Welcome to the burrow!" said a cheerful Mrs. Weasley and she kissed the top of his head. "Hi guys," said Harry looking at the boys sitting at the table. He ran a hand through his messy black hair. "Hello mate," the twins said together. "Want to know what Ron did this morning?" they asked. "Shut up," said Ron. "Hi, Harry." "I'll help you take your trunk upstairs."

"Right," said Harry grabbing Hedwig's cage.

They started heading up the ramshackle staircase.

"Come down and eat breakfast, Harry. And tell Ginny to hurry up down too. We better get going," called Mrs,Weasley.

Ron sighed. "Mind helping me out here," he said rather grumpily. "Bloody hell, Harry, your trunk is as heavy as Hermione's and I'm sure you don't got a billion extra textbooks in there." Harry laughed and helped him take the trunk up the rickety zigzagged stairs.

--

"More eggs, Harry?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Sure," said Harry cheerfully.

"Do the Dursleys even feed you," asked Hermione, you ate as much as Ron."

"Dudley's on a diet."

Ron burst out laughing. "Back to eating grapefruit slices, is he?"

--

"Let's get going, Gin!," Fred Weasley called enthusiastically. The twins had told Harry, Ron and Hermione about their plans to buy a joke shop in Wizarding London and were awfully excited on sealing the deal.

"Where is that girl," said an agitated Mrs. Weasley. "She didn't even come down to breakfast…go upstairs and get her Ronald." Percy walked in to the kitchen and after giving the twins an incredibly dirty look, started heading up the stairs.

"I'll fetch her, mother."

"Thank you, Perce.""Now, where is Arthur? He's going to take us in those fancy ministry cars…"

"Dad's here!" interjected Ron.

--

A man with a pale pointed face who had an awful resemblance to Lucius Malfoy opened the car door for Harry. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were to travel in one car while the twins, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were to go in the other.

--

Hermione was explaining to Ron how she and Ginny had spent much of the night talking and Ginny had just woken up before she came down for breakfast. Harry meanwhile, was thinking of his looming final battle against Voldemort which was fast approaching especially since this year was his last at Hogwarts. He had been thinking about Ginny and the exchange of letters they had during the summer when a knock on the tinted window of the car startled him.

"Harry!," cried a familiar voice. The door opened revealing a beaming Mr. Weasley. "How was your summer?"

"Great, thanks," Harry lied. He didn't want to tell him the torture and humiliation he had gone through the summer. It was already enough that he had to tell Ron and Hermione.

"Wonderful. I remember my seventh year with all the pressure of the N.E.W.T.s from the professors and meeting Molly…"

Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione looked up from her list of school supplies.

"Anyways, I'm going to get Ginny. She's slowing everyone down," he said. He slammed the door shut and the driver grimaced.

"Harry, I was meaning to ask you… uh…are you and…Ginny..."

"C'mon Ron," said Hermione impatiently. "We already went over this."

Ron said nothing, "Yeah, sorry mate," Harry said a minute later.

An awkward silence enfolded upon the threesome for the next few minutes while they waited for the tardy Ginny. Hermione suddenly broke the tranquility with a scream.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you, Harry!" screamed Hermione gleefully. "I'm Head Girl!"

"Congratulations," said Harry.

"Yeah, big surprise there," Ron added who had seen Hermione open the letter from Dumbledore sometime last week.

"I was going to write to you and tell you, but I wanted to surprise you," Hermione continued ignoring Ron. "I wonder who the Head Boy's going to be, probably a Hufflepuff. Percy told me that the Heads have to share a dorm and they have their own common room. Isn't that great, Harry? We can hold study parties without annoying first and second-years around."

"Sounds great," said Harry overwhelmed with all her excitement.

"Yeah, study parties would be awesome," said Ron sarcastically. "I reckon you could've become Head Boy Harry if you had been prefect last year," said Ron.

"Yeah," said Harry absent-mindedly. He was growing impatient stuck in the car that smelled kind of weird with a driver that looked like a death-eater. Ron seemed like he read his mind.

"Doesn't he look like Malfoy's dad?" he whispered. Harry laughed while Hermione jabbed Ron in the elbow with a quill.

"OW, that really hurt. Why do you have a quill on you, anyways?" asked Ron incredulously. "Don't tell me that you have a head-start on this year's homework."

"Of course not, I can't see the future, remember?" said Hermione. Harry vaguely recalled fourth year when Hermione had taken divination and laughed.

"I'm on a tight schedule here. Please tell them to hurry up," the driver said looking at Ron and pointing to the burrow. "Alright," said Ron grumpily making Hermione get up so he could exit the car. "I'll come with you," said Hermione. Harry, not wanting to be alone with the driver, tagged along as well.

--

A pale Percy descended the stairs and simply stared at his mother. "Where is she?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I don't know, mother. I looked everywhere. It's not like her to just disappear like this…"

"Nonsense," said Mrs. Weasley. "Go look outside. She's probably in the car already."

Percy nodded and went quickly towards the the front door running into Mr. Weasley who was coming in.

"Is Ginny outside?" he asked.

"No," Mr. Weasley replied. "The twins are annoying the driver. Go stop them," he ordered Percy who unwillingly consented.

Mrs. Weasley hurried to meet him.

"Is Ginny already out," she asked anxiously.

"No, Molly. Let's go look upstairs," he said.

--

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley searched the entire house and garden in vain. Harry, Ron and Hermione joined them soon afterwards. Mr. Weasley paid no attention to the driver's increasing impatience when Ron told him about it and he ordered the trio to help them search for her.

Hermione seemed to be the last person to have seen her all morning. Percy, and the twins soon joined the search party. Ginny's name could be heard being shouted throughout the house and everyone was becoming increasingly worried. Hermione had suggested if perhaps Ginny had left a note but no one found anything in her room.

--

Fifteen minutes later, a _blood-curdling scream_ was heard and everyone ran to the kitchen to see a pale Mrs. Weasley pointing at the family clock. Harry gasped when he saw the unusual clock. Instead of telling the time, the clock showed the whereabouts of every Weasley. Harry could see every Weasley hand on the clock except Ginny's.

It was _missing._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For those of you who care, I know I'm supposed to be working on my other fanfic 'My Best Friend or Worst Enemy' but I had kind of a writer's block so that's why I haven't updated for so long. I'm over the block now and a new chapter should be up in a couple of days. Sorry! Anyways, thanks so much for giving me reviews. I was actually planning to make this a one-shot but I have a real good idea for this fanfic, so it's going to be another story. Please read and review!**

"The two most evil places you know of?" Hermione asked.

"That's a hard one uh, Knockturn Alley and the Slytherin common room," Ron answered smiling. Hermione laughed and waited while Ron thought of another question.

Harry suppressed a yawn. It seemed like hours instead of just a few minutes that he had been watching Ron and Hermione play some stupid question/answer game. Since last year, Harry had started feeling like a third wheel whenever the trio were alone. He highly doubted that Ron and Hermione were going to get together anytime soon, since both of them were obviously in denial about their budding relationship.

It had been decided that Ron, Hermione, Harry and the twins were to go to Diagon Alley with Percy since Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were trying to figure out what happened with Ginny. Ron, along with the twins seemed to think that she had sneaked off to see a Quidditch game or something and didn't seem at all worried. But, their lame theories about Ginny's disappearance made no sense at all especially when it came to the missing hand on the clock.

Harry knew Ginny well enough to know that she would never pull a stunt like that on Mrs. Weasley who had the unusual, possibly even unique family clock because she was always worried about her family's whereabouts.

Hermione had been real upset about Ginny, especially at the start of the trip but Ron was a big distraction. The two seemed to be getting along fine without her.

Harry meanwhile, was getting more and more distraught. He had even insisted upon staying at the burrow and helping the search but Mrs. Weasley had forced him to go with Percy to get his stupid supplies. By the time, they had left, the Magical Enforcement Squad and all of the Weasley's friends had been informed.

The four Weasley boys, Harry and Hermione were taking a short break from their shopping excursion at Florean Fortescue's Icecream Parlour. They were eating sundaes.

The twins were talking to Mr. Fortescue about their plans to buy a joke shop while Percy was talking to a colleague at the Ministry about cauldron thickness or whatever it was that interested him.

Ron and Hermione had attempted to engage Harry in conversation but he had simply ignored them and stared at the crowds of people waiting to enter Flourish and Blotts.

He was still angry at them for not listening to his fears about Ginny.

--

"Harry, let's go down to Magical Menageries, I want to buy some things for Crookshanks." Hermione said putting down the heavy textbook entitled 'The Aftermath of the Goblin Rebellion.'

Ron groaned. "You should seriously consider getting rid of that muddy-potato on legs, 'mione."

Harry smiled. Ron never failed to show his hatred towards Hermione's ginger and very annoying cat.

Hermione glared at him and turned to walk out of the overcrowded Flourish and Blotts.

Unfortunately, the moment Hermione exited the door of the textbook shop, she collided head on with none other than the infamous Draco Malfoy.

"ARGHH…watch where you're going Mudbl-Granger," Draco said correcting himself because people were staring.

"It was your damn fault, you…"

"What? Moron, Jerk, Ferret?" Draco interjected.

Hermione said nothing.

"By the way, I'm Head Boy," he said flashing his Head Boy badge at her.

Hermione looked at the pale blond-haired boy before her and gasped.

Malfoy? It made sense that Dumbledore would make him since he was prefect last year and his Potions marks rivaled her own. But, still he was a potential death-eater and her worst enemy. She would have fainted right there amidst the bustling crowds if Harry and Ron hadn't came through the doors of the shop

Get lost, Malfoy," Ron said glaring at him.

Malfoy put on his famous smirk, ignored him and said "Please control your affections, Granger. Really, it's too much to bear."

After making sure Harry and Ron saw the outline of a brand-new broomstick in his Quality Quidditch Supplies bag and his shiny Head Boy badge, he walked in the doors of Flourish and Blotts.

--

"He knows I'm Head Girl Ron! It's obvious. I can't believe this, he's going to be abusing his duties and I can't possibly live in the same dormitories as him!" Hermione said before collapsing on a stool at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Tell Dumbledore that you don't want to be Head Girl," Harry suggested much to Hermione's disgust.

"Are you crazy? I've been dreaming about this since my first-year. I can't let him ruin this for me."

"Stop with all this head stuff, Bill's coming for dinner tonight. He was Head Boy so you can talk with him about all your duties and yadaa yadda…," Ron said clearly fed up with all of Hermione's complaining.

--

Bill and Charlie Weasley were waiting for them when they got back to the burrow. Something was amiss clearly, because both of them wearing deep frowns.

"Where's mom and dad?," asked Ron putting down his bags hastily.

Percy had made him buy second-hand robes even though Mrs. Weasley wasn't with them and he was real angry.

"St.Mungo's," said Bill distractedly.

"Hello Harry, Hermione," he said smiling weakly. Charlie merely nodded at the two before turning away to stare out the window again.

"What?!," Percy yelled. "Why on earth…"

"Shutup Percy," Ron said glaring at his older brother.

"Is Ginny back yet," George piped up.

"No," Charlie said curtly. "She's our younger sister, why couldn't you take care of her?" he said angrily.

"Could you please tell me why mother and father are at St.Mungo's?" Percy asked.

"Mom had a panic attack and Dad had to take her to the hospital," Bill said.

Hermione gasped and Ron collapsed in a chair.

"Something happened when we were gone, tell us," Harry demanded.

Charlie sighed and took out a piece of paper out of his pocket. He laid it on the kitchen table and everyone stared at it. "This was found behind the clock." In barely eligible handwriting was written:

_I have only one demand. I want Harry Potter. In due time, I will notify you about the time and place of the exchange of the girl for the boy who lived. The failure to meet this demand will result in deadly consequences. _

"It's Voldemort," Harry said. "I'm sure it's him. He wants me, why didn't he just wait until tonight. He could have kidnapped me instead."

Charlie sighed. "He took Ginny away from us once before, we can't let him get away this."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. The scenes will be separated by -- **

**Review, Review!! I need motivation.**

**Disclaimer: This is all J.K. Rowling's genius. I was just having some fun.**

Harry sighed and watched Hedwig and Ron's weird owl Pig fight. Ginny had named the feisty owl when Ron had got it in their fourth year. The thought of Ginny made him slump deeper onto his armchair.

He was responsible for this. Voldemort didn't want Ginny, he wanted him. Never before had Harry been so disappointed to be at the burrow, he was supposed to be looking for her, not sitting in the house doing nothing.

He was afraid to close his eyes and try to sleep because every time he had tried, the same haunting image of a pale unconscious Ginny in the chamber of secrets came to his mind.

He could hear the others talking about him in the kitchen. He must have given them all quite a fright when he had decided to blast open the windows.

Unfortunately, Dumbledore had such great timing and had arrived at the burrow the moment Harry had gotten hold of his Firebolt. Apparently, Mr. Weasley had sent an owl to the headmaster telling him about Ginny.

Albus Dumbledore had insisted upon their protection and had put powerful enchantments on every entrance (and exit) of the Weasley home. The enchantments were there just as much as to keep Voldemort out, as to keep Harry Potter in.

--

A pale and puffy-eyed Mrs. Weasley entered the den where Harry was sitting. She had made a full recovery at St.Mungo's but Harry was positive she would relapse any moment. "Harry dear, come eat dinner. You're not the only one….,"

Her voice broke and she gave him a fleeting look before turning away. Harry simply nodded and tried another summoning charm before going to the kitchen where all the Weasleys and a couple others were gathered.

--

"_Accio"_

Hermione watched as Harry attempted to summon his wand again. She knew that he knew that the summoning charm couldn't possibly work but he would do it nonetheless as if to remind himself he was trying.

Hermione wanted to go look for Ginny as much as Harry, if not more but she wasn't so obvious about the fact.

Dumbledore had been sure to put Harry, Ron, and Hermione's wands under powerful enchantments so that only when they entered Hogwarts could they be used. Hermione had argued with the headmaster about the fact that Harry was no longer under-age, and if you were seventeen or older you had full authority over your wand. Dumbledore had listened to her patiently but denied Harry his wand because he said it was dangerous.

Ron had been impressed with her argument with the headmaster, as she would never had been so aggressive with the headmaster if they weren't in a horrible situation.

Hermione looked out the window and saw a full moon. Lupin hadn't been able to make it but Moody and Tonks were in the kitchen.

Fortunately, Snape wasn't present, Hermione was sure that Harry would have definitely took out his anger on his worst professor

To her surprise, Mrs. Weasley walked in the room and said something to Harry before walking away. The last time she had seen her had been in the late afternoon when she had broke into tears when Mr. Weasley and Ron had left for the Ministry of Magic and the Daily Prophet headquarters to report the disappearance.

Of course, the general public was not to be informed about the note involving Voldemort since most of them still believed he wasn't back and Dumbledore had said not to.

--

"Hermione, Fred and George said you could have their room. You don't want to be sleeping in Ginny's room in case, well you know," said Ron turning pale.

"Sure, thanks," Hermione replied.

Ron had accompanied his dad to the ministry and both of them had just come back in time for dinner. Harry had obviously wanted to go with them but Mr. Weasley had refused taking him along.

"If Dumbledore hadn't taken the Invisibility cloak, you could have helped me sneak out," Harry said.

"You're right Harry. Dumbledore should be concerned about Ginny's safety too not just ours. We're not the ones kidnapped by You-Know-Who," Ron said angrily.

Harry nodded in agreement and angrily put his goblet down recalling Dumbledore's visit. Normally, he was happy to see the headmaster but not today.

"I can't believe you broke all the windows," Hermione added. Harry had broken all the windows of the house in a single curse in a haste to get out of the house.

"I thought you were the brightest witch in our grade, haven't you heard of _reparo,_" Ron said sarcastically. Hermione just glared at him.

"Besides, there's no point in trying to escape the burrow. Tomorrow, we will be at Hogwarts…," she said.

"Under the nose of Dumbledore!," Harry interjected.

"It's not like we haven't snuck out of Hogwarts before!" Hermione retaliated.

"So you're actually implying that we _sneak_ out of Hogwarts, am I hearing you correctly? Since when have you turned out to be such a rebel Hermione?" Ron said.

"Since one my best friends was kidnapped by _Voldemort_!" screamed Hermione.

Saying the Dark Lord's name was a mistake, as everyone on the dinner table either shuddered or stared at her angrily.

The Weasleys, Tonks, Moody, Harry, Ron and Hermione were gathered around the magically enlarged table in the kitchen eating a feast prepared by Mrs. Weasley who had required the assistance of the twins.

Evidently, Fred and George never made dinner but today was different.

"You cannot _assume _that _he's _the one responsible," Percy said haughtily.

"Shutup Percy. You saw the note. Who else would want to do this, _Neville's grandmother_?," said Fred. His face was a sharp contrast to his usual smile.

"Obviously not, I'm just saying that there is a _strong _possibility that someone other than you-know-who could be responsible for this. Especially, considering the fact that the boy sitting at this table is the cause of his defeat," Percy said giving a pointed look at Harry.

"What exactly are you trying to say?," Ron said looking at the boy with the wire-rimmed glasses who was currently being scrutinized by everyone in the room. Tonk's hair noticeably turned a darker shade of brown.

"You heard me, everyone in the ministry and the rest of the magical world believes the same. Voldemort's dead. He's been dead for seventeen years."

"VOLDEMORT"S BACK! I SAW HIM MYSELF! YOU AND YOUR STUPID MINISTER CAN JUST BLOODY LIVE IN YOUR DREAMWORLD FOR ALL I CARE," Harry screamed. His face was beet red and he was spitting out a number of curses until Mrs. Weasley finally silenced him.

"That's enough! Everyone get to bed. We have to be at King's Cross Station tomorrow, 9 am sharp," she said and with a swish of her wand the table was cleared.

--

"And even if you did manage to escape the house, Harry, where _exactly_ would you go?

We have no idea where he is!" Hermione said.

"Perhaps we could check Knockturn's Alley or the Slytherin common room," Ron said.

Hermione laughed and Harry had the feeling that they were sharing some sort of inside joke that he wasn't apart of. Yet, again.

"This is hardly the time to be making jokes," Harry mumbled causing Hermione to turn gloomy again. She had been clearly crying most of the night.

"Hey! Look what you've done. You alright 'mione?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ron," she said blushing. She had been extremely careful not to cry in front of them.

They were awake bright and early the next morning and eating breakfast waiting for the fancy ministry cars to take them to the train station so they could begin their seventh and last year at Hogwarts.

--

Ron, Harry and Hermione finally found a compartment to themselves in the back of the

Hogwarts Express and were getting settled when a familiar blond poked his head in the door.

"Get the bloody hell out of here Malfoy," Ron said glaring at him.

"I'm not here to see you Weasel. Granger has head duties," Malfoy said smirking.

Hermione looked up at him and grimaced. She hated him with a vengeance.

"And what's this I heard about Weaselette? Are you sure your family just didn't sell her to make ends meet?" he said smiling evilly.

Harry closed his eye and took a couple deep breaths trying to calm himself.

It was not wise for them to get in a fight with Malfoy especially considering they had no wands.

He simply made a rude hand gesture, receiving one in turn. Hermione frowned and got up from her seat to follow him out of the carriage.

--

"Out of my way," Malfoy yelled nearly trampling over some first-years who were walking towards Hagrid so they could take their boat ride across the lake.

"Pick on someone your own size," Hermione said frowning and helping a first-year get up.

"The smartest thing you said all day Mudblood. Perhaps I should pick on you," he said smirking.

Hermione said nothing hoping that their third insult war would be over soon.

To her _great _surprise, he didn't insult her but instead told her he wanted to set a few ground rules for _his _dormitories.

"I'm a Head just as much as you are," Hermione said annoyed but Malfoy simply ignored her.

"None of your filth in the common room or I'll have to say something to my father. No Gryffindorks aloud, period," he said sardonically. "If it weren't for the old coot, you wouldn't even be at Hogwarts so be glad that we _pure-bloods_ are letting you breathe the same air as us," he added.

--

"McGonagall just told us some basic duties and things. Malfoy and I will have to _work together _to make prefect duty schedules," Hermione was saying to Ron.

"Did Malfoy say anything about Ginny?" asked Harry. Since Malfoy was everything evil, he had something to do with her disappearance. He was sure of it.

"No, only the comment he made in the carriage," she said.

"Oh," he sighed. He couldn't help wondering when he had felt more depressed than he did now. Maybe after Sirius died, but this was a close second.

**A/N: REVIEW!!**

And by the way, Harry can do some wandless magic now. he's seventh year (ie: accio)


End file.
